Norma Debut
by Jenvaati
Summary: Norma agrees to act as a noble's double, and has to learn how to dance and choose a partner for a ball that's coming up in thirty days! Can she make it or will she totally blow it? Based off of Princess Debut.


Tales of Legendia with a Princess Debut twist. I wrote this a really long time ago but I find it kind of amusing so I thought I'd share it. Tell me if you want me to continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Debut nor Tales of Legendia (I'd never be able to come up with something as awesome as Tales of Legendia on my own!)

Norma Debut

_Prelude:_

"Lil bro! You called for me?" Moses walked into Jay's house loudly. Jay nearly dropped his lunch. _Called? For Moses?_

"Why would I call for you, you stupid bandit!" snapped Jay. "What are you doing here?"

"This invite's got your name on it, Jay. Kinda cute an' girly too, didn't know ya liked to dot your i's with hearts." Moses held out an invitation that was clearly signed Jay on the bottom.

"_What_?" Jay snatched the invitation. "I didn't write this! This isn't even my handwriting!"

"Ya sure? Looks like chicken scratch, just like yours," pointed out Moses.

"You're just calling the kettle black," said Jay. "I definitely don't dot my i's with hearts."

"Then who does?" asked Moses.

"I think Shirley does, but…"

At that, Norma tumbled down the stairs, laughing hysterically. Moses and Jay nearly jumped a mile back, taken by surprise.

"Geez, guys, blaming SHIRL? That's rich!" Norma couldn't hold in her laughter and was pounding her fists on the floor in amusement.

"It really isn't that funny…" said Jay, frowning. "At any rate, what are _you_ doing here? Don't tell me you were the one who invited this idiot?"

"Who are you callin' an idiot, midget?" retorted Moses.

"Midget?" repeated Jay. You could practically see flames coming out of him. "I think you've lived far too long…"

"Scary…" said Moses and Norma at the same time.

"Um…Yeah, I sent that letter to Red, I even went out of the way to make your handwriting look cute, JJ." Norma grabbed Jay's half eaten sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth. "Man, that really hits the spot…"

"Hey! That was mine!" exclaimed Jay.

"Yeah, and I'm still hungry! Make some more, JJ. Hop to it!" ordered Norma, plopping onto the floor.

Jay glared at her.

"Why are you even here, Norma?" asked Jay.

"Hmm? Pippy let it slip that he's in a piano recital, so I came to cheer him on! But I came too early so I thought I'd crash in your room," answered Norma.

"I'll help you cheer, Bubbles!" exclaimed Moses.

"YEAH! Pippy's gonna rock this!" Norma and Moses looked pumped up.

"How long were you in my room!" Jay pointed at Norma accusingly.

"Uh." Norma scratched her head. "Like, two hours…Guys, I have a favor to ask."

"No," said Moses and Jay together.

Norma flailed her arms. "I didn't even say what it was!"

"I ain't riskin' my life for you, Bubbles," said Moses in response.

"Yeah, it'll probably be something dangerous," agreed Jay.

Norma stomped her foot on the floor hard. "It ain't gonna be dangerous! Can't you help a cute girl in trouble?"

"Ain't nothin' cute about you!" retorted Moses.

Norma stomped her foot three times in a row. "Red, you're gonna pay for that!"

"What's the favor, Norma…" said Jay tiredly. "Before the foundations of the house break down…"

"I knew I could count on you JJ! Let's see…I got a letter from a friend of mine from school, her name's also Norma, so I call her Atashi-nii. Atashi-nii is actually a rich noble, but she looks like me. She wants me to switch places with her because she says she's horrible at dancing. She has to pick another noble as a dance partner within thirty days for the ball."

"And…?" interrupted Moses.

"Wait for me to finish!" Norma pointed at Moses angrily. "I'm going to go to the mainland to pretend to be her. I'm worried about Atashi-nii; I don't want the others to find out."

"You want us to watch over her?" asked Jay.

"Yeah!"

"Bubbles…" mumbled Moses.

"What is it!" snapped Norma impatiently.

"You dancin' at a ball?" Moses immediately burst into laughter. Jay joined in, making Norma even angrier.

"Hey! What's so funny!"

"I feel bad for the nobles," Jay said to Moses.

"I gotta see this, Jay," replied Moses.

"You have to stay here and watch Atashi-nii! Got that?" Norma's tone dropped a few octaves, causing Jay and Moses to shudder.

"When is she coming to the Legacy?" asked Jay.

"I'm picking her up after Pippy's recital," answered Norma. "Do you want to come too?"

Jay and Moses exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, I ain't gonna believe there're two Bubbles 'less I see it with my own eyes," said Moses.

Pippo's recital went well, and he was the best one there. Jay had a lot of trouble making sure Norma and Moses shut up while it was going on, but in the end Pippo was glad they were all there to cheer him on. After that, Norma, Jay, and Moses went to the Port on Rage to pick up the other Norma.

"There it is! That's gotta be her boat!" Norma struck a pose.

"…Why are you so excited?" said Jay, shooting her a strange glance.

"Oh, JJ, you really don't understand…" Norma kneeled and lifted her hands to the sky. "She could be my twin separated at birth…I was sadly thrown into poverty, neglected and abused by my parents till I was pushed to run away and…HEY ATASHI-NII!"

"Bubbles sure is on a high horse today," remarked Moses.

Moses and Jay followed Norma. They saw a girl in a yellow dress and short brown hair descend a boat. She didn't look a bit graceful, just like their Norma. She was wearing bright yellow high heels and yellow hairclips were set in her hair. Basically, she was just a wealthier Norma.

"HEY NORMA!" replied Norma 2.

Moses and Jay were taken aback. "She's exactly like Norma! (Jay) She's exactly like Bubbles! (Moses)"

"I was right to ask you to help! You're pretty good with guys!" Norma 2 glanced over at Moses and Jay.

"Right, right!" Norma nodded enthusiastically.

"What lies have you been goin' on about!" accused Moses.

"I never lie Red!"

"That was a lie just now!" Moses pointed at Norma.

"No it wasn't!" Norma crossed her arms. "I'm really worried about leaving you here with Red now."

"So this is Moses, huh? It's gotta be, your letter said he doesn't wear a shirt. And…Then this has to be Jay because he's so short," observed Norma 2.

"I'm only an inch shorter than you, Norma! What have you been telling her!" Jay angrily said to Norma.

"Bubbles is right, you're downright puny," put in Moses.

"Shut up, stupid bandit!"

"Let's you an' me take this somewhere else," growled Moses.

"So that's how it is, Atashi-nii. You can just hole yourself up at the inn and pretend you're treasure hunting so you don't have to see anyone," concluded Norma.

"For a whole MONTH?" responded Norma 2.

"Oh right, I didn't think about that. Heheh," laughed Norma nervously. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. See ya!" Norma walked towards the boat. "Take it from here, Red, JJ."

The three of them watched Norma leave via boat.

"So…Hiya," said Norma 2.

"This is too weird…" grumbled Moses.

"Take me to the inn already!" ordered Norma 2.

Jay and Moses dropped Norma 2 off at the inn and ran off right after.

"I dunno about you, lil bro, but I'm goin' to the Mainland to see Bubbles…" At this, Moses began to laugh.

"I hate to agree with you, but I was thinking the same thing. I found this piece of paper in the noble Norma's pocket," said Jay. "It has her address on it."

"When'd you…"

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you behind."

Chapter One:

"I'm home!" shouted Norma. She was awed at the mansion she was going to reside in for thirty days. It was absolutely glamorous, and to deserve this all she had to do was dance! This was going to be a piece of cake!

"Welcome back, Lady Norma," said a butler.

Norma was taken aback. "Who're you?"

The butler sighed. "You do this every time you know you'll have dance lessons…It's Kip, your butler. What kind of clothes are you wearing? You can't dance in those!"

Norma looked down at herself. "Why not?"

"That won't impress anyone! Come, we'll get you something fancy to wear for the dinner party."

"Okay!" Norma was delighted at the prospect of fancy food.

Norma was dragged to her new room and shown lots of new clothes and accessories…

Meanwhile:

"This is the place," said Jay.

Moses whistled. "Bubbles really has the easy life!"

They heard footsteps behind them. Jay and Moses hid behind trees.

Two young noble men walked up the path to the house.

"We came too early for the dinner party," said one of them.

"I heard Lady Norma doesn't like to dance."

"Wasn't she the loud obnoxious one at the princess's dinner?"

"I don't remember, but this is bound to be interesting."

Moses poked Jay. "Jay, are you seein' what I'm seein'?"

Jay nodded. "They look like _us_!"

Moses left their hiding spot and ran up to them.

"What are you doing, you stupid bandit!" shouted Jay.

"This is gonna leave a mark," said Moses as he pulled back his fist and smashed it across the face of his double.

Jay followed suit and the two of them beat up their clones and took their noble clothing. They pushed the bodies behind some bushes.

"Great, now we can grab some of their fancy grub," noted Moses.

"What was the point of that!" Jay was pretty mad. "What happens when they wake up?"

"Don't worry about that, Jay. They ain't goin' nowhere lookin' like that."

"Whatever. We're in this too deep now. There's no turning back."

"Don't act so serious over a dinner party!"

"How does it feel to finally wear a shirt, Moses?" asked Jay.

"It's stuffy, it ain't fun bein' a noble."

Jay smirked. "This is going to be a fun month, huh."

"…Month? We gotta bust Bubbles out quick!"

Jay wasn't impressed. "Just take off the shirt, stupid." He opened the door. Kip greeted him there.

"Ah, you're early Sir James. Oh, Sir Moe has arrived as well! You may wait in the dining hall. Lady Norma will be there shortly."

"O…kay…Let's go…James," said Moses, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, _Moe_."

They were led to the dining hall. Kip left them to get Norma. It was completely empty, and the tables were filled with covered trays. Dinner was going to start in about an hour.

"Can't wait to see…Lady Norma," Moses couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed.

Presently, Kip walked back in. He moved aside to reveal Norma, who was dressed in a long elegant bright yellow dress. Most of the wealthy Norma's clothes were yellow. She had the usual hairstyle.

"Sir James and Sir Moe are waiting. Go greet them," ordered Kip. "I'll wait at the door for the remaining nobles."

Kip left.

"…"

Norma stared at Jay and Moses. They stared back, wide-eyed.

"…"

She walked around them, scrutinizing their features.

"James…?" Norma said carefully.

"Yes?" answered Jay smoothly.

Norma pretended to accidentally drop her bracelet. "JJ! Can you get that for me?"

"Who's that?" said Jay.

"Hmm." Norma pointed at stains on Jay's clothing. "Are these dirt stains? What kinda noble are you?"

"What about you? I find your manners lacking."

"Hey! That was rude!" Norma turned on Moses next. "Red, get my bracelet for me!"

Moses gulped. "Sure thing Bub"

Jay stepped on Moses' foot hard.

"Ow! What'd you do that for, James?"

Jay coughed and said "idiot" under his breath.

"…Who is this Red you speak of?" choked out Moses.

"Okay, quit it guys. You're obviously JJ and Red," said Norma.

"Nice going, Moses," taunted Jay. "We were caught within ten minutes."

"Haha..ha…" Moses sweated nervously.

"So you just left Atashi-nii alone?" asked Norma.

"Yeah, we did," agreed Jay.

Norma stared at the stains.

"We beat up some rich nobles an' stole their clothes," Moses informed her.

"You did WHAT?" yelled Norma. "What if they find out!" She flailed her arms. "I'm already a fake, why'd you two have to add more!"

"Be quiet Norma, someone's coming…" Jay said.

It was Kip again. He brought more guests. Soon the dining hall was filled.

Norma dragged them to a quiet corner of the dining hall.

"So what'd you do to the actual nobles?"

"We threw them behind a bush," said Jay nonchalantly.

"Did…did they wake up yet?" mused Norma.

"I wonder…" wondered Jay.

The three of them stared at each other for a while.

"Hey! This is really, really, really bad!" said Norma after it hit her. "Let's drop their bodies in an ocean or something!"

"Bubbles, we can't just KILL them!" pointed out Moses.

"Why not?" asked Jay.

"You two are heartless," said Moses.

"Red…"

"What do you want, Bubbles?"

"You…"

"What?"

"You're…ha ha ha!"

"Spit it out!"

"You're wearing a shirt! It almost makes you look civilized! Ha ha!"

Jay smirked. "Almost…"

"You two…" growled Moses. "What's so wrong about me wearin' a shirt?"

Jay and Norma laughed.

"You three look like you're having fun…Hello Lady Norma."

"Uh?" Norma turned around to see…

"O-O-OLD MAN?" yelled Norma.

"W-Will?" chorused Moses and Jay.

"Old man? I'm only twenty eight!" The man coughed. "Furthermore, my name is Wilson, not Will."

Norma cupped a hand in front of Jay's ear and whispered, "This place really gives me the creeps."

Jay nodded.

"Whatever, old man!" Suddenly Norma had a thought. She looked stricken. "You're not trying to be my dance partner, are you?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Wilson.

"Yes! You're an old man!" answered Norma, pointing at him.

"I just said I'm only twenty eight!"

"And I just said that you're an old man!"

Wilson bonked Norma on the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that," pointed out Jay.

Wilson coughed. "I'll take my leave then."

After he left, Norma placed a hand over her heart. "Whew, that was terrifying."

"That looks like Senel over that way," pointed Moses.

"You're right, I even see C and Shirl hanging off of him! When was he invited?" mused Norma.

"Norma, they're probably doubles too, don't say anything weird to them," warned Jay.

Norma walked over to the Senel look-a-like. "Hi there."

"Hi Norma," said Senel, as uninterested as ever.

"Who're you?" asked Norma, just to be safe.

"Sain."

"Ooh? And who are the charming ladies with you?" asked Norma.

"I'm C-Clara…" said one shyly.

"Sherry…" said the other one.

"Hmm…Good luck with that, Sain."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Norma sighed. "It's like déjà vu…" She walked to Kip.

"Yo Kip! Am I supposed to meet anyone else? I saw Sain, James, Moe, and Wilson."

"That's it," said Kip.

"What kind of choices are those!" shouted Norma.

"C-calm down, they're the only ones willing to even meet with you!"

Norma grabbed Kip's collar. "What did you say?"

"Th-that behavior isn't befitting a lady of your stature…" stammered Kip. "You're even more ill-mannered than usual."

"Who are you calling ill mannered?"

"They don't pay me enough for this…"

"I should be the one getting paid!" said Norma angrily. She let go of Kip and started chanting something.

"Norma! (Jay) Bubbles! (Moses)" Jay and Moses rushed to Norma and dragged her away from Kip.

"Let me at him! Let go!" struggled Norma.

"Bubbles, we got bigger fish to fry," said Moses.

"What?"

Moses pointed out a window. "Looks like our friends woke up."


End file.
